The Green Ring
by Vanilla1
Summary: Lyra and Will live together even though Will is dying, and face a lot of problems in the meantime, like cliff ghasts that won't leave them alone, Specters, and a mysterious green ring.... Please R/R!!!!!!! My first fan fic so be nice....
1. Nightmares

Vanilla: I've never been too good at writing stories, so tell me how this one is, okay? Well, here goes...  
  
  
  
Chapter One Nightmares  
  
Lyra tossed her blonde head around on the pillow. Every few moments, she gave a little sigh and turned again. Beside her, her daemon Pantalaimon, a beautiful pine marten, whimpered and curled around her head. She was having another bad dream, the fifth this week.  
  
She was in a misty forest of green canopies and dripping waterfalls. Pan was still a young daemon, and at the moment he was a toucan, calling mournfully to another toucan perched a few trees away. Lyra was staring sadly at her reflection in the stream nearby, and periodically glancing up and down the stream as she looked for the unknown item of her desire. Suddenly, she heard a rustling, and as she turned Pan gave a cry so passionate it tore her heart. He swiftly changed to a bright red and green parakeet, and flew to the bush that had moved. A few moments later he emerged with  
  
Lyra's eyes flew open. Frustrated, she punched her pillow, sending Pantalaimon flying into the air on the rebound. She caught him and held him close.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear Pan! Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Lyra, but why did you do that?"  
  
"It was that dream again, you know, the one where I never see what you bring out. Ever since that fever last winter, the one right after my sixteenth birthday, you remember, I've had dreams like this."  
  
Pan flowed into her sleeve and hung in the cloth drowsily. They sat in silence, each remembering their previous adventures with Lyra's love, Will Parry, and his daemon Kirjava. A knock on the door broke their reverie.  
  
"Mistress Lyra? Would it please you to wake and come to breakfast?"  
  
Lyra stood and pulled Pantalaimon out of her nightdress. "Come in, Marie."  
  
A French maid dressed in a black dress and a matching white frilly cap and apron, appeared in the doorway, carrying a silver teapot, sugar bowl, and teacup on a silver tray. Her daemon, a small black and white cat, followed her in, kicking the door shut with a graceful stab with her back leg. He sat down and began to wash his face.  
  
"So, Marie, what's on the menu today?" Lyra stood, stretching, and waited for Marie to pick out her clothes for the fancy breakfast.  
  
"Well, mistress Lyra, the cook has prepared a delightful-''  
  
"Marie, I'm not in the mood for you to fancy things up, so please just tell me what's for breakfast." She stepped into the offered lavender dress with the tight bodice that flattered her figure.  
  
"French toast, tea, Belgian croissants, and some coffee if it pleases you ma'am."  
  
Lyra was beginning to enjoy this life. Ever since the year after Will left her to go home and she stumbled on the art of writing, she was living like a queen. Even now, she wasn't happy. Sure, she had thirteen maids, over one million gold pieces in the bank (growing steadily daily), a huge fifty room mansion with an indoor pool, an outdoor pool with a waterfall, a huge Botanical Garden, a cook, fifteen bedrooms, and much more. But she was unhappy. She needed someone to talk to her the way Will did, she needed someone to touch her the way Will did, she needed a boyfriend. She was the only person in this part of the country; the nearest town was fifteen miles away. Occasionally she would have Iorek Byrnson to dinner, or Serafina Pekkala, but they weren't the same.  
  
Marie walked outside. Lyra checked her newly curled blonde hair in the floor length mirror one last time, and slipped into her lavender slippers, and left, with Pantalaimon in a silk lavender pocket that fit neatly around her waist. She would check her new story, Roger, after breakfast. Her strange gift of lying had struck gold. And she was miserable while doing the things she loved. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she had a few clues.  
  
If the housekeeper at Jordan College could only see me now, she thought with a smile. On the way down the stairs, she practiced holding her head high and walking gracefully. She was almost down the stairs when she tripped on her dress and sent Pan flying once more. He hit the floor with a force that made Lyra cry out in pain, and slid across the newly waxed floor, through a swinging door that led to the kitchen, and out of sight. With a gasp, Lyra ran across the floor and through the kitchen door, and burst out laughing. Her daemon had landed in a huge black cauldron that was lying on its side, and now he was covered with soap from the half-washed pot. He stared at her ruefully.  
  
"Look what you did, 'Mistress Lyra'! You just aren't what you used to be- you used to be so carefree, but now you're acting as if you are the Princess of Cittagazze or something!"  
  
She stifled another giggle and tried to look serious as she carried her beloved Pan upstairs to get him washed up.  
  
After she and her daemon were ready, she sat down at the fifteen-person table in a plush red velvet chair. Pantalaimon sat on the table next to her, sampling the honey-flavored milk that had come as a gift from the mulefa: how it had gotten through the worlds was a mystery to everyone. He decided he liked it and licked the plate clean energetically. Lyra licked her lips as the cook, with his bulldog daemon trotting behind, entered the room with her breakfast. She dug in, all memories of nightmares forgotten.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes from Vanilla: Okay, the chapter is through, and the next will be made to fit your requests, so please comment on it, okay? Thanks! 


	2. Memories

Here's Chapter two, and there will be chapter 3 soon, so please comment on it so I'll know if I need to change or add anything! Ps. Let's pretend the knife isn't broken, ok? He just doesn't use it to cut into worlds.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Memories  
  
Will sat bolt upright in bed, panting. He glanced at his clock, the red numbers shining 2:32 into the darkness. His dreams were back. They had haunted him ever sinve after Christmas, and it was midsummer now. He ran his fingers through his hair as he calmed down, trying to settle his pounding heart. The dream always started and ended the same-  
  
He could hear Lyra crying. He was in a jungle, and the humid air pressed in all around him. The water from a recent rain dripped from large green leaves. His daemon, Kirjava, was running ahead, chattering happily.  
  
He walked for ten forevers, but Lyra's voice just faded away. He parted a bush and there she was, just the same looking as when he had climbed through his window to Oxford. She had an enormous pink hibiscus flower in her blonde hair, and she was wearing a soft pink silk dress, which spread out around her in a cloud. She was gazing into a stream.  
  
He ran to her and pulled her in a tight embrace, but she just cried and pushed him away. He would reach for her, but she seemed to get farther away. Kirjava and Lyra's daemon, Pantalaimon, were wrestling as lemurs. Suddenly, Lyra scooped up Pan and ran away, leaving Will alone with Kirjava.  
  
He always woke at that part, even when he was thinking of running after her. Several times he had whimpered or cried out in his sleep, and his mother would come to lay a cool hand on his head. Will puzzled her; he would never tell her how his fingers were missing, or why he slept with a disgustingly ugly knife under his pillow.  
  
Will hugged his pillow tightly, remembering how he had held Lyra in his arms after Gracious Wings had rescued her from the abyss. At that moment 3 or so years ago, he knew. This was the girl he loved and wanted to marry, even though he was 13.  
  
He still saw Kirjava. If he turned real fast, or pretended to be occupied with something else, he would see a black tail whisk around the corner or out the window. His mother had seen an abnormally large cat sleeping on his chest one night, purring with an occasional mew when Will would utter a noise in his dreams. When she looked again it was gone.  
  
Will reached under his pillow and drew out the subtle knife, running his hand along the scorched handle, and, carefully, the outlines of the pieces. He remembered closing the last window, reaching for Lyra and brushing her tears away, then fastening the invisible window shut. He laid back and silently made an oath: he would get to Lyra again, even if it killed him. 


	3. Cittagazze

Vanilla: Here's the third! I'm so proud.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Cittagazze  
  
Will climbed in his new car. He had worked so hard for this car, and finally it was his. A small white truck was just his style.  
  
He locked his mother in the house, after instructing her to sit on the couch and watch "The Princess Bride", her alltime favorite movie. He had watched it so many times with her that he could practically quote it. Her favorite part was in the beginning, when Wesley is leaving to find his fortune. It reminded Will too much about himself and Lyra.  
  
He drove straight past his destination, the Botanic Garden, while he thought. He turned around and drove to the parking lot. After parking, he walked to the heart of the garden to a small wooden bench under a drooping tree, surrounded by roses of all colors: white, red, yellow, pink, even hybrids of all colors. He sat on the cool bench and closed his eyes, remembering his promise to Lyra all those years ago. Lyra had said:  
  
"What I thought was that if you- maybe just once a year- if we could come here at the same time, just for an hour or something, then we could pretend we were close again- because we would be close, if you sat here and I sat just here in my world-''  
  
"Yes," he had said, "as long as I live, I'll come back, wherever I am in the world, I'll come back here-''  
  
"On Midsummer's Day," she had whispered, "At midday. As long as I live, as long as I live."*  
  
He opened his eyes and got the biggest shock of his life: he was sitting in a seat in the Tower of Angels at Cittagazze.  
  
((((  
  
Four hundred miles away, Lyra opened her eyes on the same bench. She brushed the tears away from her eyes, and Pan gently nuzzled her turquoise dress.  
  
"Lyra?" he whispered.  
  
"I'm alright," she said softly. Then she gasped. A green light was shining from a white rose about ten paces away. She walked over to it and peered cautiously at it. A small green ring was inside. She plucked it out and studied it curiously. It was made of an opaque green stone, carved in the shape of a luna moth, with the wings forming the band. The eyespots were made of gold surrounded by a winking clear yellow jewel.  
  
She slid it on her left ring finger and sat on the grass. She silently wondered where Will was. And a breeze blew around her, lifting her hair and dress, and a small whisp of a voice breathed, "Cittagazze." The breeze stopped.  
  
Startled, she looked around. Pan stared too.  
  
"What was that?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." She looked around again.  
  
"Ask another question," Pan said excitedly.  
  
Where is Pantalaimon? She thought.  
  
Instantly the breeze began again, and the voice whispered, "Right next to you."  
  
Pantalaimon's eyes lit up. "Take it off and ask again!"  
  
She obeyed, and nothing happened.  
  
So began her next adventure with Will Parry.  
  
* "The Amber Spyglass"  
  
Vanilla: There. I haven't written any other chapters yet, so send reviews!  
  
Ps. The Princess Bride is the best movie ever!!!!!!! lol 


	4. Angelica

Vanilla: Thankyou so much for all the great reviews:  
  
"Fatimah"- I know-don't they rock?!!!  
  
KirjavaLyra- Lord, aren't we eager?! Will can't see Kirjava for the same reason we can't see ours. Lyra's 16, like Will, and is done with school all ready because she has papers declaring her a legal adult and she doesn't need to go to school if she doesn't want to. Mary was too boring for me so she moved to like the US or something- but don't worry, there'll be old characters to come back! Wink.  
  
Serafina- Thanx!!!!!  
  
And now, Chapter Four.. TADA!  
  
P.s. My computer was acting up so if half of the chapter is bold and the other isn't sorry bout that.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Angelica  
  
Angelica stared out her window. Why was she the only legible girl in the whole town of Cittigazze whose date was already ten minutes late? If they didn't get going soon, their trip to the ball in the neighboring town, Mi Tamo, would be in total darkness. Her dress was already there on the bed, waiting. She was going to change at the ball, as was custom in the Cittigazze ways. Her date would have bad luck for three weeks if he ever saw his girl dressed up before the first dance. Her hair was up, her face made up, and all she needed now was her man.  
  
Three sharp knocks came on the front door of her two-story house. She carefully picked up the silky cloud of gauze, which was her dress, and rushed down the stairs, gracefully sweeping up her shoes as she went. She flung open the door.  
  
"Oh, Jacqui! I was so afraid you were- YOU!"  
  
It wasn't her beloved Jacqui. It was her brother's murderer, that boy with his fingers cut off. She prepared to shut the door, but he pushed it open.  
  
"Uh, Angelica, right? I'm Will, and I was wondering if I-''  
  
"Oh, I know who you are!"' She threw her shoes down and pointed into his face, waggling her finger before his eyes. "You are my brother's murderer!"  
  
"Madam, I think you- oh for- I didn't murder him, the specters did!"  
  
"Oh, I watched you! I was there, remember! I watched as you FED HIM TO THE SPECTERS!!!"  
  
She was sweating now. Great, thanks to this guy, her face and hair would be a mess soon if she didn't calm down.  
  
"Eez zees man geeving you trouble, mademoiselle?" That was her Jacqui, at last. His rich slick French accent filled her ears. She closed her eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Yes, darling, he was trying to steal something else from us. What do you want?" she snapped. "And make it quick. I have a ball to get to."  
  
"I need a horse. Wait, did you say ball?"  
  
"Yes you idiot, a ball! All the girls from Oxford, Cittigazze, Mi Tamo, and-''  
  
"Oxford?"  
  
"You moron! Get out of my way!" she bellowed as she marched past him and took hold of Jacqui's offered elbow. "If you please, I have a ball to attend to." And with that, she walked away as gracefully as she could while holding a pair of heels and a dress.  
  
Will sighed and shook his head. There really was no hope for that girl. But he really needed to get to that ball. If all the girls from Oxford were going to be there, then. Lyra! Yes! Score one for Will. Now, the question was, how to get to the ball without a date.  
  
A high pitched scream sounded nearby, interrupting his thoughts. He looked around, then ran towards more cries and scufflings. He reached a small alleyway, where a carriage pulled by three white horses was. There, beside the carriage, was Angelica and Jacqui. Jacqui was wrestling with a white wisp, which was trying to get hold of his fox daemon. Angelica's daemon, a small peach colored bush baby, was scrambling up and down the carriage, trying to get away from the Specter.  
  
By now the Specter had got hold of Jacqui's daemon. Slowly, slowly, the daemon shrank until it was gone. Jacqui gave a strangled sob, and sank to the ground.  
  
Angelica had quit screaming and was now staring in horror at the lifeless form of her date. Suddenly she also sank onto the pavement, only in a faint. Her daemon flopped off the carriage onto the Specter. Will pulled out his knife and slashed out at the Specter, which simply dissolved into a breath of lime green smoke, and then drifted away on the breeze. He caught the daemon, and, shuddering with the sheer grotesqueness of the idea of him holding her daemon, slipped it into her arm.  
  
Angelica's eyes fluttered open. Will's face floated above her, with a worried expression. She scrambled to her feet, blushing and sweeping the dirt off her dress.  
  
"Angelica, are you alright?" Will reached to politely help her up, but Angelica took it as another gesture.  
  
"No, damn you! That's another man in my life you've killed! God, what are you?"  
  
"Your date." 


	5. Kevin

OH MY GOSH!!! I made a big mistake, and I'm surprised more of you guys didn't notice! Thanks to Gwennie, because she pointed out that people from Lyra's world were going to Cittigazze, which is a completely different world! Dang, but it's too late now, so pretend that it's the same world. Sorry!  
  
KirjavaLyra: You didn't make me upset.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kevin  
  
Will hopped out of the ornate carriage and turned to help Angelica out. She glared out at his offered arm and stepped out, avoiding his hand. Out of politeness she took his elbow and walked to the Hall, where the couples in front of them were going.  
  
Once there, Angelica left to dress and Will looked around. All of the girls' daemons were in some sort of purse, bag, or pouch, and some had smaller daemons in their sleeves like hammocks. The boys' daemons were either perched on their shoulders or on their heels. Suddenly, Will realized how ridiculous he must look without Kirjava.  
  
"Psst! Will, over here!"  
  
He looked around to see who had called him. Something stepped on his foot, and, looking down, he saw his beloved daemon. Scooping her up, he cuddled and stroked her as she purred and mewed happily.  
  
Before they could begin talking, someone tapped his shoulder. Turning, Will saw his date. His breath caught in his throat. Her blonde- brown hair was caught up in a messy bun, with a few curled tendrils escaping to hang in her face. Her dress floated around her in a silky blue cloud. She actually looked, well, good.  
  
Will found his voice: "Wow."  
  
She smiled and grabbed his hand. "May I have this dance?"  
  
It was a slow tune that somehow reminded him or the movie "Titanic". Halfway through, he realized Angelica had her head on his shoulder, and that he was liking it.  
  
The lights came back on, and then dimmed again. The music stopped, and a voice said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Lady Alexandria Duval and Sir Christopher Thomas, the Lady Elizabeth Pilari and Sir Robert Clements, and the Lady Lyra Belacqua and Sir Kevin Wirier."  
  
Evidently the last couple were famous around here, sort of like Princess Diana and Prince William in London, thought Will. Then he snapped out of his reverie as he watched his Lyra glide down the stairs amid general applause and surprised whispers. She was wearing a soft pink dress and slippers, with an enormous pink hibiscus in her hair, just like in his dream. An extremely handsome teenage boy with a dark tan and brown hair that had been gelled escorted her. The boys stared openmouthed at Lyra, while their dates scolded them and then giggled and fluttered their eyelashes at Kevin, Angelica included.  
  
The lords and ladies were left alone in the middle of the ballroom floor as the music came back on. This time it was faster, and the partners began to dance. The ladies' dresses whirled out about them while they stamped, clapped, turned, and twirled in unison.  
  
Pretty soon, all the couples were out on the floor, stomping and laughing as they danced. Will found himself dancing with Lady Alexandria. Angelica had managed to get herself dancing with Sir Robert, and Will heard her laugh and call him Robbie.  
  
The fast paced song slowed to a lazy waltz, and Will collapsed in a chair. He panted and fanned himself with a paper plate while Kirjava gave herself a bath. Sir Kevin sat next to him and did the same while his Jack Russell terrier daemon jumped and danced about excitedly. Pretty soon they were cooled off and Sir Kevin turned to Will.  
  
"Bloody hot in here, huh? The name's Kevin, what's yours?'  
  
Will started. Sir Kevin talked just like a regular teenage boy from England.  
  
"Will."  
  
"I'm from Oxford. Say, where's your date?"  
  
"She's that dark-blonde girl in the blue dress over there, dancing with Sir Robert."  
  
"Who? Oh, you mean ol' Bobby. Forget our titles, 'k? I mean, it makes us sound old! Just call me Kevin."  
  
Before Will could reply, a pretty brunette walked by. She had soft shoulder length curls and a tight hot pink dress that greatly flattered her figure and flared at the bottom around her ankles. Her daemon, a sleek white cat with a matching pink bow, purred loudly. Kevin's eyes widened.  
  
"Ah! Katherine! Excuse me, Will, but I have to go." With that, he walked towards Katherine, who smiled and kissed his tanned cheek as he slipped his arm around her waist.  
  
What about Lyra? Will thought. Oh well, he's a billionaire at age 16, so I guess he can do whatever he- Will's thoughts scattered as he caught Lyra's eye. This is it Will, he thought, and he stood to catch her up in his arms as she ran to him.  
  
  
  
Vanilla: I know I describe all the girl's dresses the same, but that's how I picture 'em. R/R! Please! So I'll know what boo-boos I made in this chapter. 


	6. Reunion

Chapter 5  
  
Reunion  
  
Dawn came slowly. Lyra rolled over in the bed and glanced at Will. He was still asleep. Last night had been the best night of her life. After Will had held her for what seemed like forever, but not long enough, they had made their way through the crowd. She waved goodbye to all her adoring fans, some of whom were waving copies of her newest book, Roger, and climbed into the carriage. She signaled to the footman, who instantly rode off, making his way through the crowd of girls who wanted autographs and guys that wanted kisses.  
  
There, she explained why everyone loved her and why she had the title of "lady Lyra" to Will. She had written five books already, which had been a big hit in her world. It landed her millions of dollars as the books sold quickly. She had bought a mansion out in the country with some of the money, and now she was a sixteen year old millionaire. She had tired of school at age fourteen, so she signed papers that were immediately sent to the Board of Education in Mi Tamo, and she was a legal adult three days after her fifteenth birthday. She now had the power to hire, fire, buy, and do anything she wanted. But she kept this responsibility carefully.  
  
Almost three months ago, she said, an enraged girl who couldn't get her book signed fired into a crowd of fans, killing three and wounding four. Lyra was heartbroken, and she never went outside again without a disguise. This was why she had blonder hair and bluer eyes. The ball had been her first intended public appearance. She had felt safe because her date, the famous "playboy" artist, Kevin Wirier, was there with her. In fact, the first time she actually went outside after the shooting was Midsummer's Day, when she had found the green ring. She showed it to Will as he turned it over and over, asking it questions. They found that it wouldn't respond to questions about items, only people.  
  
Will told her his story. Halfway through, he turned to her and saw her staring oddly at him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing!" she said. "It's just that you look different."  
  
"Huh? Oh, I got my hair cut and gelled a little while ago because it's all the rage at my school."  
  
He tried to continue his story, but she interrupted again: "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Now where did that come from? "Uh, uh, uh.."  
  
"I won't get mad. I had a boyfriend. It was Kevin. But he goes out with Kathryn now. So, do you?"  
  
How should I answer this? If I say yes, she'll think I ditched her. If I say no, she'll think I'm not good enough for a girlfriend. "Uh, yeah?"  
  
"Damn it, don't lie to me!" He looked sharply at her, thinking he had upset her, but she was smiling and her eyes were shining. "So, what's she like?"  
  
"She's got beautiful- I mean, she's got black hair and gray eyes and her name's Taylor."  
  
"Uh huh." She looked out the window. He couldn't resist anymore. Will pulled her head towards him, and kissed her just as the sun set in the background. It was a lip smashing kiss, the movie star kind, where they last three or four minutes. When they pulled apart, Lyra was looking shocked, and Pantalaimon was wrestling with Kirjava making happy little grunts and yips. They looked at each other and smiled, and then went in for more. Pan and Kirjava wrestled more passionately. And the carriage stopped at her fifteen bedroom mansion.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Deep in the abyss in the world of the dead, something stirred.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vanilla: Tada!! How do you like it? See that little button below? Click on it and review! 


	7. The Monkey

Sorry it took so long to load this chapter. I had final exams at school, which sort of explain themselves. Enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Monkey  
  
What a fool, he thought, as he stood up from the bottom of the abyss. So naïve, so foolish, so stupid, so. He stopped himself in midthought. Just sitting here thinking about his daemon, Mrs. Coulter, wasn't getting him any closer to destroying that stupid girl, Lyra. Maybe while he's at it, he could kill her idiotic boyfriend William or something. That girl he had planted in the middle of the book signing crowd had failed to shoot the girl, although she had shot seven other stupid young people.  
  
The monkey stood and looked at his daemon's skeleton. What a moron. The High Regent himself had appointed the two to kill Asriel. Mrs. Coulter was, what do you call it, a changeling. When an ugly baby was born to two equally ugly people, three fairies had switched her with another baby, the Mrs. Coulter that was lying dead next to the golden monkey. Everyone in her tiny village was amazed with the beaty and grace of the newborn girl. Only one difference: her daemon settled at age two, and they all knew she was different: when playing hide and seek she was never found until she chose to show herself, when playing a crude replica of matching cards, she got them right on the first try, etc. She was too smart and cunning for the other children, so she was shunned almost immediately on her thirteenth birthday. Her golden monkey actually owned Mrs. Coulter, instead of vice versa.  
  
The monkey stood and stretched. As he did so, his body lengthened and lost the golden hair. He quit stretching, and stood before the three skeletons as a beautiful lady with golden hair the same color as his former fur. He looked up, pointed, and flew to the top of the abyss and out of the world of the dead, heading immediately to the nearest villlage.  
  
His master plan was now in motion: he was to kill the girl and the boy, and then build his own kingdom, to eventually rule the world. He smiled as he thought of the glory and power he would be holding in a few short months.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Lyra and Will were sitting at the table in the great hall. Lyra on one side, Will on the other. Lyra's color for the day was light green.  
  
Lyra looked up, and, seeing that Will was occupied with his honey milk, "accidentally" loaded a spoon full of boiled ant eggs and "accidentally" flicked it across the table, "accidentally" showering Will's grits with small white spheres.  
  
"Ah, I see Mistress Lyra still has her old spunk!" Will cried as he returned her actions with a volley of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, three years into being a major author didn't turn me into a gentlewoman!" she shrieked, with her hair full of gravy and peas, and threw a bowlful of chicken stew across the table, hitting Kirjava and James, her butler, who merely shook out his handkerchief and wiped his face. Kirjava, stifling a smile, shouted above the melee,  
  
"Okay you children, cease your playing at once!!" She was promplty silenced by peach yogurt and wine from both sides, followed by a small portion of honey milk by Pan.  
  
Okay, that's it!" she shouted, and joined in. Even James burst out laughing.  
  
And the monkey lady got closer and closer.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Kevin and Katherine smile at each other at a small café thirty miles away.  
  
"I'm so excited about the baby," Katherine said, coyly batting her lashes at the handsome teen across the table.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm excited about something else," Kevin whispered, and pulled a small black box out of his shirt pocket, handing it to Katherine.  
  
Katherine opened it, and gasped at the sight of the emerald engagement ring inside. "Kevin! It's, it's, beautiful!" Kevin reached across the table and slid the ring on her finger. "Katherine Parker, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes! Oh, yes!" she breathed, and they leaned across the table, and kissed. Katherine broke away, eyes wide.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kevin asked, concerned.  
  
"The baby! It kicked!"  
  
"What? But it's too early for it to be kicking!"  
  
"I know, but it did!"  
  
Both pairs of eyes dropped to her flat stomach, bewildered. The moment was broken by a soft silky voice.  
  
"Excuse me, but could you please direct me the Lady Lyra Belacqua's mansion?"  
  
Kevin gave her the once over. "And who would it concern, madame?" His equally silky voice was cold with the interruption of his well planned romantic moment.  
  
"None of your business, young man. Now tell me where she is, or else."  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes. Or else. Whatever. But his polite upbringing stopped him from sarcasm. "Just down the road, madam."  
  
The richly blonde woman glared at him, sending a piercing pain through his body. He jerked rigid and fell over in his chair. The woman left, amid screams from Katherine.  
  
"Help! Help! Someone call a doctor!" She rushed to his side and sat on the ground, cradling his head on her lap. His eyes fluttered open and rested on Katherine's worried face.  
  
"Hey, hey, I'm alright, calm down," he whispered weakly. His eyes shut again.  
  
Katherine's sobs grew louder.  
  
A man appeared to the right of them and knelt on the ground, checking his pulse. "He's still alive, but barely. He needs to go to a hospital, now."  
  
The man picked up Kevin and indicated with his head towards a sleek carriage. After placing Kevin in one of the seats and seeing Katherine comfortable, he told the driver, "Hospital please, and make it snappy." And he walked away.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Later, at the hospital, Katherine lay dozing on a chair next to her lover.  
  
Kevin's eyes opened, and, glancing around, spotted his beloved fiancee on the chair. He reached over and brushed the hair out of her eyes, gazing fondly at her. His handsome tan face furrowed in a frown as he thought about what this could have done to the baby. Kat's pregnancy was just as important to him as Katherine herself. His Jack Russell terrier daemon, Quincy, licked her face, waking her. Katherine looked up, and seeing him awake, smiled. And a silent exchange of love was passed between them.  
  
The next day they were married in the rose garden, amid a carpet of white, pink, and red rose petals, and many adoring fans of Kevin were sobbing their hearts out at the prospect of him marrying someone else.  
  
"And do you, Kevin Joshua Wirier, take Katherine Patricia Parker, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do," he whispered.  
  
"Then son, you may kiss your bride."  
  
He raised her veil, and they kissed.  
  
In the back of the garden, out of sight from the large congregation, stood the monkey lady. He grinned evilly and thought ahead to the day when she would get her revenge on the handsome, tanned, strong, and brave boy for his impertinence. For no one, but no one, talks and thinks back to Francais DeLecour. 


End file.
